Meeting
by BardDown
Summary: They didn't always like each other.


MacTavish sat tensely in the conference room, the suspense slowly eating at him. General Shepherd had called him in over a half an hour ago. What did he want?

" Captain MacTavish, good to see you."

The newly appointed captain stood and greeted the general as he entered the room.

" Aye sir, its-"

MacTavish peered curiously at the masked man behind Shepherd, his head down submissively. The General stepped aside, allowing both men to meet face to face.

" MacTavish, I would like you to meet the newest member of 141, lieutenant Simon Riley."

Simon peered up and nodded, his face hidden behind a scull patterned face mask. MacTavish didn't like not being able to see his face.

" I wasn't aware we were receiving new recruits."

General Shepherd nodded.

" Simon was recommended to join 141 several times. He specifies in light weaponry and stealth. Im sure you will find him useful."

MacTavish and Simon eyed each other, neither trusting the other.

" Well, ill leave you two to get acquainted, try not to kill each other." Shepherded advised, stepping out the door, leaving both younger men alone.

" So, you have a nickname, mate?" MacTavish asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. Simon nodded.

" Ghost."

The captain raised an eyebrow. Ghost was a common name, but didn't seem to fit him at all. " Bones" or " Scull" seemed more fitting.

" And how pray tell did you earn that name?"

" _Because im the ghost of a former man."_ Ghost thought with a sigh. He couldn't say that though, it sounded to emo, like something a depressed teenager would say.

" Im sure you will figure it out yourself sir, are we finished?"

MacTavish nodded slowly, still discouraged he couldn't read Ghosts face.

" Aye, your dismissed."

The masked man headed swiftly to the door. He stopped halfway out.

" Oh, and sir?"

" Aye?"

" Im not your mate."

The next day….

" Ghost! It's a trap! Move move move!"

MacTavish screamed as he sprinted down the hallway to the front door, at least a dozen Russian officers at his heels. Ghost, who had been keeping watch at a nearby tree out side the safe house took off running into the woods at the sound the order.

" Weres Rabbit and Runner!" Ghost called over the scream of gunfire as they took cover behind a rock wall. Now at least two dozen Russians were lined up behind trees only a few feet away, all firing.

" Dead!" MacTavish called back, loading a new clip into his pistol. He had to drop his rifle in mid sprint back at the house. " The house was a trap! Our intel was off!"

Ghost turned and ducked down behind the slowly degrading wall as he loaded another magazine into his ACR. He looked up just in time to spot a sniper perched on a nearby cliff, his sights on a crouched MacTavishs head..

"Bloody hell! MOVE!" The Englishman ordered, standing and shoving MacTavish out of the way before the older man realized what was happening. The bullet missed one target, but hit another. It tore strait through Ghosts chest and hit the wall.

" GHOST!" MacTavish screamed out in surprise, turning and shooting the gunman..

" Ghost? Stay awake!" MacTavish ordered, pulling off his comrades mask. Immediately a jumble of bright blond hair fell out and over half the mans thin face. He didn't look like how anyone had predicted. Ghost let out a series of incoherent words before passing out.

" Simon!" The captain called, cringing at the now blood stained grass. He pulled the lieutenant close protectively as the Russian soldiers began to advance, their gunfire coming closer and closer to hitting their targets. Out of ammo and unable to move, MacTavish closed his eyes and gripped Ghost tighter, who was now trembling violently and groaning, fighting in his sleep.

" _I knew I wouldn't be able to handle being a captain. I could never be like Price. I not cut out to be-"_

The roar of helicopter blades sounded above. The scared captain looked up to find their pickup helicopter landing a few feet away, both of its mounted turrets blazing into the crowd of Russians. They were early.

" Sir! Lets go!" A soldier called from the helicopter, waving.

" _I hate being called sir, I bloody hate being called sir." _MacTavish thought as he hoisted Ghosts limp body onto his shoulders and sprinted for the helicopter.

The next night…..

MacTavishs eyes widened when he found Ghosts hospital bed empty.

" Weres Simon Riley?" he asked the nurse.

" He signed himself out about an hour ago." She answered, her voice soft and sweet. The captains eyes widened further

" Do you know were he went?"

She he thought for a second and nodded.

" I think he mentioned the communications room."

MacTavish thanked the young woman and left.

A few minutes later…..

" Ghost? The bloody hell are you doing up?"

Ghost looked up from his computer to an approaching MacTavish.

" Nice to see you to, sir."

" You should be resting."

Ghost placed a hand gently over his bandaged chest.

" Iv had worse, sir."

MacTavish sat on the edge of the desk and shook his head sadly.

" Im so sorry Ghost, I should have seen-"

The younger man cut him off.

" Bullshite….. Sir."

The older man smirked.

" Good to see you voice your opinion."

Ghost nodded an turned back to his computer. MacTavish sighed.

" Thanks for saving me."

" We all need saving once in a while, mate."

The captain raised an eyebrow.

" I thought I wasn't your mate."

A smile formed visibly under Ghosts mask.

" I changed my mind. I do that often."

MacTavish let out an uneasy laugh, but a miserable look remained on his face. Ghost didn't let this go un-noticed.

" A penny for your thoughts?"

His captain turned to him, surprised.

" Its just…. Its my fuckin job to protect my men. But instead I lost two and had to have my arse saved by another. I feel like I failed."

Ghost tilted his head thoughtfully.

" You haven't lost many men, have you?"

" No. Iv only been a captain for a few months. I suppose I will have to get used to it."

" You never get used to losing people you worked with. People you loved. Anyone, really. Iv tried, bloody impossible."

MacTavish studied his new friend. He had heard many stories about Ghosts background, but never got the full story.

" What happened to you Simon?"

The younger man shifted awkwardly in his seat and sighed.

" It's a long story"

" Iv got all night."

" No one knows, I would like to keep it that way."

" Im not no one."

Ghost glared at MacTavish.

" Your stubborn."

" Aye. And your not?"

Not sure what to say, Ghost just continued to glare.

" Touché, sir."

" Does that mean you'll just tell me for crying out loud?"

Ghost leaned back in his seat and stretched.

" You know what MacTavish? Your alright. Bloody barmy, but alright."

MacTavish waited for his friends next words hopefully. Ghost yawned and looked him in the eye.

" But no dice."

"…. Bollocks."


End file.
